Christmas Wish
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: All I want for Christmas is... Oneshot - REWRITTEN


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters but if I did, don't you think Kate would still be alive?

**A/N:** As it is only 13 days till Christmas I thought I would let NCIS get into the festive mood… I think we will all agree with Kate as to what she wants for Christmas! I know I do! :D

**/-x-x-x-/ **

"_Why don't you come?"_ Abby whined over the phone.

"No thanks, Abs," Kate replied.

"_It will be fun, I promise!"_ Abby begged.

"I might sit this one out, though you and McGee have fun," Kate chirped.

"_Ok, oh and Kate,"_ Abby said, waiting for a response.

"Yeah?"

"_Merry Christmas,"_

"It's little early to say that," Kate cried.

"_But I probably won't be able to say it to you tomorrow,"_ Abby argued.

"Ok. Merry Christmas Abby," Kate said before hanging up the phone.

Kate sighed as she looked around her empty flat. _'What to do?'_ she mused thinking of ideas. Getting up she slowly walked across to the kitchen and poured herself a drink. _'What the hell, why not? Some guy at the post office is probably going to open them and have a good chuckle at all the letters,'_ she thought, picking up a piece of paper and floated over to her desk. She took the pen in her hand and began to write the letter.

_Dear Father Christmas,_

_This year I don't want much. No perfume, no __Dolce & Gabbana__ hand bags, no stupid present that have to do with my apartment, like towels and sheets. No bath salts, I have enough to last me forever!_

Kate put the pen down and took a sip of her drink. She stared out the window thinking of what to write next.

_I don't want a pony, or any new gadgets. Although an upgrade from my PDA might be nice. No jewellery, Oh and please tell my grandma to stop giving me ear rings. No books or DVDs, no new CDs._

_I've been a good girl all year, so I must be allowed to have the wish I want, right? All I want for Christmas is Gibbs! _

_Kate._

Putting the pen down and quickly finished her drink and grabbed her red coat. Pulling it around her shoulders, she walked to the other side of the room where she kept the envelopes. She stuffed the letter in and put on her shoes. Kate walked down the flight of stairs and out onto the street. She pushed back the lid to the mail box, _'Please come true,'_ she begged and she let go of the letter.

**x-x-x**

Gibbs was sitting in his basement quietly sanded back his boat. He heard someone knocking on his door, putting his tool down he climbed the stairs. By the time he reached the front door, who ever had knocked was gone and all that was left was an envelope sitting on his front porch. He picked up the envelope and went back inside. He walked into his family room and sat down in the arm chair. He opened the envelope to find there was another envelope inside with Santa written in big letter.

"What the hell? I'm not Santa," Gibbs grumbled. Frowning he turned the envelope over seeing if there was a return address, none. Gibbs turned the envelope back over and stared at the written. The letters seemed so familiar but he could not remember where he had seen the written before. Shrugging his shoulders he opened the letter. He put on his glasses and read the letter.

_Dear Father Christmas,_

_This year I don't want much. No perfume, no __Dolce & Gabbana__ hand bags, no stupids present that have to do with my apartment, like towels and sheets. No bath salts, I have enough to last me forever!_

_I don't want a pony, or any new gadgets. Although an upgrade for my PDA might be nice. No jewellery, Oh and please tell my grandma to stop giving me ear rings. No books or DVDs, no new CDs._

_I've been a good girl all year, so I must be allowed to have the wish I want, right? All I want for Christmas is Gibbs! _

_Kate._

Gibbs eye widen with surprise. _'Kate wrote to Santa?_' he gasped

"Hang on, she wants me?" he shrieked as the contents of the letter sunk in. Tucking the letter into his pocket he climbed the stairs to his room. Gibbs though he would sleep on the matter and in the morning decide what he would do next.

**Christmas morning…**

Kate climbed out of bed holding her head. "Why did I have to drink so much last night" she grumbled as she stumbled forward. "Ok Caitlin Todd, just make it onto the couch where you can go to sleep again" she told herself. Getting to her feet after lying down Kate looked around her apartment "Ether the phone is ringing or someone is at the door" she spoke aloud, searching for her phone. Not finding it she cautiously walked over to the door. Pulling it open her jaw dropped to the ground when she saw Gibbs standing on the other side.

"You look horrible," he stated

"A woman really likes to hear that first thing in the morning," Kate roared.

"What are you doing here?" she asked confused as to why her boss was standing at her door.

"I, ah, just want to say…" he stuttered.

"Wow, I would have never thought to see Leroy Jethro Gibbs lost for words!" Kate giggled.

"Damn it, Kate," he growled, stepping forward and kissed her. "Merry Christmas" he mumbled moments later.

"Christmas wishes do come true," she whispered, standing aside to let him in.

"Actually…" he paused and pulled the letter out from his pocket.

"How did you get that?" she shouted.

"Dunno, was at my door step" he shrugged.

"Must be magic!" he chuckled, wrapping his arm around her waist.

**/-x-x-x-/ **

**A/N: **Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, everyone!


End file.
